Muriendo
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Este es un oneshot, inuyasha deja a ir a kagome y cuando la encuentra ella esta muriendo,por favor dejen mensajitos.


Dentro de un oscuro bosque se pueden ver dos siluetas en frente de un gran árbol, es el Goshinboku, uno de las figuras tenia trajes rojos y cabellos plateados, mientras que la otra vestía extraños ropajes, el aire estaba lleno de nostalgia, el tiempo, se había acabado para aquella chica, el mal por fin había sido derrotado, un antiguo amor muerto y ahora descansaba, una perla purificada, un hermano encontrado, muerto y sepultado, una maldición cerrada, por fin, era la hora de pedir el deseo y ese deseo era para el, por que desde que partió ese antiguo amor no había paz en su corazón, no había espacio para ella, esto era lo mejor…era la decisión correcta…

Kagome: (Con infinita tristeza en su mirada), Inuyasha…ya es la hora, toma te dejo esto en tus manos, y así dejo aquella delicada joya en una sus manos.

Inuyasha: (Con sorpresa), pero…kagome…pero…kagome…

Kagome: (Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de el), shhhhhhh, calla inuyasha…será peor…pero es hora de la verdad, no soy de este tiempo y además se acabo esta historia para mi…

Inuyasha: (Aun mas sorprendido), ¿Se acabo tu tiempo, ¡no puede ser!...no

Kagome: (Con pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas), calla, calla inuyasha…no ves que es muy doloroso, y de verdad esto es lo mejor, mirándolo, yo ya me despedí de los demás, inuyasha siempre los llevare en mi corazón.

**Flash Back**

Se ha había reunido la perla, naraku había muerto, kagome purifico aquello tan preciado por todos, kikio había muerto e inuyasha estaba aun mas distante, lo mejor para ella era irse así que esa noche lo decidió y se despediría de todos inclusive de el.

Kagome: (Muy triste), ¡muchachos!...les tengo que decir una cosa, ellos se encontraban frente a una hoguera dentro de la choza que quedaba cerca del poso, todos se acercaron a un mas donde ella estaba, ¡es hora…es hora de irme, vio como ellos la miraban con tristeza, ¡la perla ya esta purificada, y es de inuyasha.

Sango: (Con lagrimas en los ojos), pero kagome, no te puedes ir, no después de perder a mi hermano, decía esto mientras abrazaba a kagome, perdóname.

Kagome: (Separándose de sango), pero amiga, de verdad que lo siento, cuanto lo siento amigos, pero ya no aguanto mas y todos veían como ella miraba hacia el bosque.

Miroku: (Con resignación y tristeza), ¡lo sabemos señorita kagome, ¡la verdad creo que es lo mas conveniente para este caso, mirando de nuevo hacia afuera y volviendo su mirada a los presentes.

Sango: (Con mas lagrimas en los ojos), pero miroku, no, me voy a quedar sola.

Miroku: (Mirándola con mucho amor), ¡eso no es cierto mi querida sango, ¡yo siempre estaré contigo, y en eso se miraron y se abrazaron, entonces kagome se dio cuenta que ellos terminarían juntos y todo iba a estar bien, de repente se escucho un llanto algo fuerte era shippo y vieron como kagome lo tomaba entre sus brazos como arrullándolo.

Kagome: (Con mucho dolor), ¡shippo, en verdad lo siento tanto, pero mi tiempo se acabo y yo ya no pertenezco aquí, ¡mi mundo es otro, entiéndeme!.

Shippo: (Llorando) pero…no es justo, es por ese ¡perro tonto, ¡es su culpa, y lloro aun mas mientras kagome lo consolaba.

Kagome: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos), de verdad muchachos y mas a ti shippo, lo siento mucho, sango y miroku te cuidaran serán como tus padres ellos nunca te dejaran solo, shippo entiende que es lo mejor.

Shippo: (Con los ojitos todos rojos de llorar, hinchados y llorando aun mas), ¡esta bien kagome, ¡te entiendo, y gritó, ¡es un perro tonto, todos los miraron asombrados y sabían que tenia razón, después de aquel grito se empezó a dormir, estaba muy cansado así que le dio un beso en la frente, le dejo un dulce y lo acostó en un futon como lo hace una madre, los otros dos salieron junto con ella, se abrasaron y se prometieron nunca olvidarse, después ella se perdió entre la espesura el bosque para despedirse de una singular amigo o ¿amor, camino hasta llegar cerca de las raíces de aquel árbol, le traía tantos recuerdos y vio de pronto como una figura roja tocaba aquel árbol con tanto sentimiento, tocaba la marca donde el estuvo dormido tiempo atrás, sintió la presencia, movió sus pies y quedo enfrente de ella…

End Flash Back

Inuyasha: (Cortando la distancia y abrazándola), ¡perdóname, ¡perdóname kagome!…perdóname por el daño que te e hecho, y así acercándose a sus labios, los tomo y la beso, fue un momento mágico, lleno de sentimientos, allí explotaron aquellos sentimientos escondidos pero tuvieron que ser nuevamente contenidos, se tuvieron que separar, ella agacho la mirada, se soltó del abrazo y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, corrió sin mirar atrás lanzándose a través del poso para nunca regresar jamás…

**Caminando en una noche de invierno  
Contando las estrellas  
Y pasando el tiempo  
Sueño con los días de verano,  
El amor en el sol  
Y bahías solitarias**

Veo las estrellas, están a millas y millas de distancia  
Como nuestro amor,  
En una de estas solitarias noches de invierno

**Soñando con una noche de invierno,  
Los recuerdos sobre ti están pasando  
Parece que fue ayer  
Creo que tu sabías que yo no me podía quedar**

El dolor estaba en el aire, el dolor se lo estaba comiendo en vida, era culpa suya, era el dolor de perder a quien amaba, no sabia si era demasiado tarde, no lo sabia, el falso amor, lo cegó y perdió, se encontraba recostado en aquel árbol, el Goshinboku, tomo la perla entre sus manos…bajó, empezó a caminar, corrió y luego salto para meterse dentro de aquel poso, ya habían pasado mas de 6 meses desde aquella despedida…

**Veo las estrellas, están a millas y millas de distancia  
Como nuestro amor,  
Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor  
Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame esta noche  
Ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor**

Caminando en una noche de invierno  
Contando las estrellas  
Y pasando el tiempo  
La nieve baila con el viento  
Desearía estar contigo otra vez

Veo las estrellas, están a millas y millas de distancia  
Como nuestro amor,  
Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor  
Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame esta noche  
Ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor

Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame esta noche  
Ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor

Señora luz de las estrellas, ayúdame esta noche  
Ayúdame a encontrar a mi amor

Salió a otro lado del poso, el aire era calido, el sol se estaba ocultando, siguió sus instintos y llego hasta aquella ventana por donde hacia mucho tiempo no entraba, la encontró entre abierta, la termino de abrir y entro, esa habitación todavía olía a ella, auque era muy leve, después escucho abrir la puerta y vio un joven, el cual reconoció como el hermano de kagome.

Souta: (Con asombro), ¿Orejas de perro, ¿Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha: (Con seriedad), ¡Si, ¡soy yo, ¿Dónde diablos esta kagome?.

Souta: (Su rostro se ensombreció y su mirada se perdió), ella…mi hermana…esta en el hospital…hace mas de cuatro meses.

Inuyasha: (El tiempo se le detuvo, recordó que el había visto ese lugar, era para la gente que se enfermaba), ¿Por qué…? Qué le pasa, en ese momento sintió como una segunda persona entraba a la habitación llamando al pequeño, era la madre de kagome.

Sra. Higurashi: ¿Souta, ¿estas aquí? y viendo hacia la ventana, encontró al amor de su hija, lo miro con nostalgia, ¿Inuyasha, ¿pero que haces aquí?.

Inuyasha: (Con confusión y nostalgia en sus ojos), ¡buenas noches, e venido a buscar kagome, pero sota me dice que esta en el hospital, ¿Qué le pasa, ¿Qué tiene?.

Sra. Higurashi: (Con lagrimas en sus mejillas), Oh, inuyasha, ella esta muy enferma, lo que ella tiene es cáncer, y me esta matando a mi hija, vio como aquellos ojos dorados se nublaban y perdían ese brillo, ¡lo siento tanto inuyasha, ¡ella no lo sabia, ni nosotros tampoco, es mejor que vengas con nosotros, ella querrá verte, vio que el asintió, tomo la gorra que había encima del escritorio se la paso a inuyasha y así salieron del templo, subiéndose a un taxi con dirección al hospital, en el taxi ella le comentaba lo de su enfermedad, ¡veras inuyasha, después de su llegada ella venia muy mal pero poco a poco fue empeorando, la llevamos al hospital lo primero que nos dijeron fue que ella lo que tenia era depresión y lo mejor era tomar un descanso, así que ella no fue a la escuela durante una semana pero empezó a empeorar, empezaron a tomar mas estudios y diagnósticos y descubrieron que lo que ella tenia era… cáncer en el estomago eso es una enfermedad que se va comiendo desde adentro a la persona,¡ y mientras eso bajaron del taxi y caminaron entro de aquel edificio, subieron por el ascensor.

Inuyasha: (Asombrado y con tristeza), ¿Desde adentro, bajaron del ascensor para luego seguir caminando por un corredor, y vio como ella asentía, luego vio al anciano que cuidaba el templo, el lo miro con tristeza, luego vio como la madre de kagome, le indicaba con la mano que entrara, el asintió y entro, lo que vio allí lo dejo en sock, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de neblina, su kagome estaba muriendo, la miro de nuevo, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios no eran rojos, estaban blancos, en su nariz llevaba un tubo por el cual veía que podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba conectado a una cierta cantidad de extrañas maquinas, una tenia un bolsa, otra sus latidos, y entre otras, se acerco a ella, vio una silla cerca de ella, se sentó y tomo una de su manos y con la otra acomodo un mechón, que caía sobre su rostro, se reclino un poco y beso su frente, de pronto de los labios de ella salio un ¡Inu…yasha!.

Inuyasha: (Con infinita tristeza), ¡aquí estoy kagome, perdóname… ¡no te volveré a dejar, vio como la muchacha se movía un poco y poco a poco abría los ojos.

Kagome: (Con asombro), ¡Inu…yasha, ¿eres tu?.

Inuyasha: ¡Si, kagome, ¡soy yo, el chocolate y la miel se mesclaron, y vio como de ella, salían pequeñas e incontables lagrimas, rodaban por su pálido rostro, luego el dio un beso en una mejilla y con sus labios y su lengua fue limpiando el rastro de aquellas lagrimas hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un pequeño pero hermoso beso.

Kagome: (Con dolor en su mirada), Oh, inuyasha, no puede ser, estas aquí, y yo estoy…

Inuyasha: (Apretando la mandíbula y con seriedad), no kagome, nunca digas eso, no, tu nunca me dejaras, esto fue por mi culpa, y vio como ella negaba con la cabeza.

Kagome: (Con resignación), ¡no inuyasha, esto no es culpa tuya, así es la vida, me tomo por sorpresa y ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo dejar que el tiempo transcurra y que en una próxima vida nos encontremos de nuevo, mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha: (Pálido y con la mirada opaca), ¡no, ¡no, kagome, mi kagome, tu no me puedes dejar, no puede ser, mientras esto robaba de nuevo esos labios con desespero, con dolor, con amargura, con tanto amor, mientras las joya que llevaba guardada en sus ropas brillaba, y mientras terminaban aquel beso, dejo de brillar la joya.

Kagome: (Con tristeza y amor en su mirada), ¡Inu…yasha, ¡por favor…sácame de aquí, llevaba me al árbol, déjame descansar allí, y vio como este asentía, con ayuda de el, poco a poco se fue quitando todos esos objetos de su cuerpo hasta que el la tomo en brazos como si fuera un bebe y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de el, y salieron por la ventana del hospital, afuera escucharon ruidos y entraron ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar la habitación vacía, con la ventana abierta, en seguida supieron que inuyasha se la había llevado.

Mientras tanto en los brazos de su amado se encontraba kagome, yacía un poco cansada pero feliz, por lo menos moriría en los brazos de aquella persona que a amado tanto, llegaron hasta el otro lado del poso y cruzaron hacia el otro lado, enseguida el siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al Goshinboku, salto y se acomodaron en una de las gruesas ramas del árbol, allí el la tenia entre las piernas, la espalda de el estaba apoyada en el árbol mientras kagome en su pecho, de pronto el busco entre sus ropas la perla, la tomo en una de sus manos y la mostró a kagome.

Kagome: (Con asombro), ¡no, ¿no le has pedido el deseo a la perla, y vio como el negaba, ¡ya veo, ¿y que vas hacer con ella?.

Inuyasha: (Con una mirada llena de amor), yo no lo pediré, lo vamos a hacer los dos, por que no te voy a perder, nunca te voy a dejar ir, y vio como ella asentía, así que entre sus manos tomaron la perla, cerraron sus ojos y pidieron, que su amor fuera eterno, y que la enfermedad se fuera, una luz entre violeta y rosa los rodeo a los dos, y minutos después, la perla ya no se encontraba entre sus manos, inuyasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos poco a poco, de pronto sintió como se movía kagome bajo sus brazos, y de pronto vio como ella abría los ojos y su color volvía a normalidad, ahora sabían que todo iba a estar bien de nuevo, de nuevo la tomo entre sus brazos y cruzaron de nuevo el poso, la perla los había dejado pasar asía aquella época y esta, estarían conectadas mientras ellos estuvieran vivos, se sentaron en el Goshinboku del templo y se admiraron.

Inuyasha: (Con una sonrisa en sus labios), te tengo de nuevo entre mis brazos para la eternidad, te amo kagome.

Kagome: (También sonriente), yo también te tengo entre mis brazos, inuyasha, te amo mas que a nada, y se fueron acercando hasta darse un hermoso, dulce, tierno beso, pero principalmente lleno de amor, el amanecer les estaba abriendo una nueva vida, el dolor, ni la tristeza pudo con el amor de estos dos seres.

**Yo pierdo el control culpa tuya, bebé  
Yo pierdo el control cuando me miras así  
Hay algo en tus ojos que está diciendo esta noche  
Ya no soy mas un chico, la vida ha abierto la puerta  
A una nueva vida excitante**

**Está todo escrito en tus líneas de vida  
Está escrito dentro de tu corazón**

**Tu y yo estamos soñando  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos desaparecer  
Tu y yo donde ya hicimos  
Amarnos uno al otro ahora, por siempre y un día**

**Yo pierdo el control culpa tuya, bebé  
Yo pierdo el control cuando me miras así  
Hay algo en tus ojos que está diciendo esta noche  
Soy muy curioso por más, tal como nunca antes  
En mi vida inocente**

**Está todo escrito en tus líneas de vida  
Está escrito dentro de tu corazón**

**Tu y yo estamos soñando  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos desaparecer  
Tu y yo donde ya hicimos  
Amarnos uno al otro ahora, por siempre y un día**

**El tiempo se detiene cuando los días de la inocencia  
Están cayendo por la noche  
Te amo, chica, y siempre te amaré  
Te juro que estoy allí por ti  
Hasta el día en que muera**

**Si**

**Tu y yo estamos soñando  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos desaparecer  
Tu y yo donde ya hicimos  
Amarnos uno al otro ahora, por siempre y un día**

**Tu y yo estamos soñando  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos desaparecer  
Tu y yo donde ya hicimos  
Amarnos uno al otro ahora, por siempre y un día**

**Fin…**

**Por favor no se han malitos y dejen mensajito, este es un fic que lo llevo dentro del corazón nos vemos un abrazo y un beso.**

**Los quiere su amiga**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
